claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Manga Chapter 53
The 53rd chapter of Claymore by Norihiro Yagi, first published in the May 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. Short synopsis Detailed Synopsis The battle is joined. Team Flora and Team Undine battle the transformed yoki manipulator. His armadillo like armor shifts. Porcupine like quills extend spear-like from between his scales. "Here it comes." shouts Undine. The spears pierce the warriors unskillful at reading yoki and too slow or unlucky to be missed. Undine orders those who didn't dodge to turn back and get out of the way. Deneve notes this, she was able to avoid the spikes. Undine and Flora agree to continue the battle. Six of the ten were unhit. Some blows are landed on the awaken being. He quickly gets out of the way. Flora notes its no use going after him single handed. Undine counting on her strength approaches the being by herself anyway. She is using a lot of yoki. The being is manipulating it. Commanding her to slit her throat. She uses her strength to turn her blades aside, so only her cheeks are slit. She is told to sit. She gets up by sheer muscle power, gets closer, and lands a blow or two. Flora orders an attack. Deneve halts it, warning it is a trap. Flora has the sense to listen to the experienced warrior. The truth of what Devene said is rapidly apparent. The being is using Undine's yoki against her. Causing a surge, Undine is close to awakening. Undine shouts for others to stay back or else they would be caught up. Deneve ignores this order, jumping between her captain and the being. Apologizing in advance, Deneve kicks Undine away from the battleground and outside the range of the beings power. Flora notices Clare has disregarded the warning too. She and Deneve are now face to face with the being. "First... I'll make you two join us." he boasts. Elsewhere, Team Veronica has joined team Jean against the third awakened being. This one resembles a wasp with over a dozen deadly sharp appendages. Using the blades, he slashes each of the warriors including Jean and Helen, then boasts how none of the warriors were able to land a blow on him. Jean apologizes for the difficulty. She is glad of the reinforcements. Helen suggest to Jean "I'll go high, and you go low." Veronica and Cynthia engage the being first, taking more blows. They successfully distract the being from the preparations of Jean and Helen. Their attack is overwhelming and successful. Helen cuts his top limbs with her long arm attack. Jean uses the drill sword to cut all of his bottom limbs. Veronica and Cynthia having healed quickly, apply the final blows to the head and torso. There is not much left of the opponent. The boasting has stopped. One down. Two to go. Despite his best efforts and the closeness of his warrior opponents, neither Clare nor Deneve have crossed their limits as he expected. "Perhaps your mistaken... Seeing things... Now... to end all this." The two warriors brandish their swords. Characters es:Capítulo 53it:Capitolo 53 Category:Manga chapters Category:The Suicide Mission in the North Arc Category:Volume 10